


Gradual

by cupofkoushi



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, M/M, Oikawa Rare Pair Week 2018, Slice of Life, but focuses on kuroos tale lol, happy birthday oikawa, its also in kuroos pov just so you know, still third person
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-20
Updated: 2018-07-20
Packaged: 2019-06-13 10:23:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15362439
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cupofkoushi/pseuds/cupofkoushi
Summary: Snippets of how Kuroo Tetsurou has a few important firsts during his time in university.For Oikawa Rare Pair Week and also for his birthday!July 20:Birthdayor Firsts/Lasts





	Gradual

**Author's Note:**

> Hi, so this spiraled way out of control and I’m not even sorry. (ﾉ´ヮ´)ﾉ*:･ﾟ✧  
> I originally planned this with the intent of keeping it under 4k words. Here we are at... almost triple that???  
> I also just wanted to say happy birthday, Oikawa! Even though you're an absolutely popular character, I feel like you're still immensely underappreciated.
> 
> I've been working on this for what feels like years.

Kuroo was walking back from checking out the dorm’s university for the first time when he heard pounding on one of the glass doors. It had made him drop his cereal all over the floor to which he frantically looked around to see if anyone had seen his mishap. It seemed like he was the only one out considering it was a little past midnight.

But the pounding continued and Kuroo snapped his gaze towards the person frantically banging on the dorm’s front door, waving his free hand around dramatically. 

Kuroo carefully stepped over all of the Fruit Loops he was pretending he hadn’t dropped and padded his way towards the glass, opening it slightly for the stranger who had a scarf bundled around the bottom half of his face.

“I forgot my student ID,” he wailed, sighing in relief when Kuroo pushed it open the rest of the way just enough for him to slide his body past. “I’ve been standing out there for a while. You’re the first person to walk by. I couldn't swipe my card to unlock the door since I left it in my room.”

Kuroo hummed, thumbing the rim of his now-empty bowl. “How do I know you’re not a murderer trying to sneak your way in and kill us all?”

The stranger snorted, unwrapping the fabric from his neck, the scarf hanging loosely in his hand as he pushed his glasses further up on his nose. Kuroo side eyed him, chewing slightly on his cheek. He didn’t really look like a murderer. 

“Well, then you’ve done yourself a favor and saved yourself. I promise I won’t kill you since you’re the one who let me in. Sound like a fair deal?”

Kuroo laughed heartily and shrugged. “Fine by me. The guy next to my room seems like a complete ass if you want to go for him first.”

The stranger looked up from shrugging his jacket off in the warm common room, looking amused that Kuroo had actually played along with this. Kuroo simply grinned, laughing again but paused when the other craned his neck to look at all of the cereal pieces scattered across the carpet. Kuroo slowly pulled his bowl behind his back.

“Did you drop all of those?”

“No.”

“I think I saw you—”

“No.”

Brown eyes stared up at him, curiosity mixed with interest, and Kuroo found himself surprised. _Beautiful_ was the word that came to mind.

“I’m Oikawa Tooru,” he sang, pulling his attention away from the colorful cereal. “Room 209.”

That name rung a bell. Where had he heard it? Why couldn’t he pinpoint it? He was pretty sure that he had heard the name before. 

“Kuroo Tetsurou,” he returned. “Room 216.”

“Well, Kuroo-kun, thanks for letting me in!” 

Before Kuroo could question him any further, Oikawa was already headed down the hallway, hand waving in the air in a goodbye. 

Kuroo debated on picking up the cereal he had spilled and had momentarily considered leaving it there, but the guilt had compelled him to pick up each one. 

***

After a couple weeks in, Kuroo had finally settled into college life. His roommate was hardly home (something about frequenting a girlfriend’s apartment off campus), his classes were routine, and he had his best friend Bokuto on the third floor of the dormitories. 

However, as smooth as things had been for Kuroo, things were never fun at mandatory dorm meetings, the RA giving the breakdown of what was to be expected of everyone on their floor. Bokuto luckily had night class which Kuroo, for once, was immensely jealous of. 

The RA had been droning on about the rules for a while though and while Kuroo was trying his best to make it seem like he was dutifully giving his undivided attention, something flying across the room caught his eye. It was a small movement, one so quick he almost missed it. But then it happened again a few moments later. When he followed the source, he was surprised to see Oikawa sitting in one of the stools behind a tall table. 

Oikawa was rolling something in between his fingers. Kuroo couldn’t tell what it was before Oikawa sent it flying across the room, the small object barely missing the RA’s nape. When it landed, Kuroo noticed it had been an extremely tiny ball of paper. 

Kuroo pulled out a piece of paper from his backpack and quietly tore the corner to make sure no one was looking his way. Kuroo was standing against the back wall, opposite of Oikawa which meant while there were a few unfortunate heads in between them, plus an extremely monotone RA, Kuroo had a clear shot. 

So he took the opportunity to wad up his own paper and chuck it across the room when the RA was looking elsewhere. It hit Oikawa square in the face which he squawked and tumbled off the stool. Everyone stood up at the commotion, Oikawa quickly pulling himself back up, waving timidly at the odd stares. After some of the laughter had died down and Oikawa had settled back into his seat, he was furiously scanning the room to find the culprit. 

Kuroo did his best to look anywhere else with a pang of guilt for causing such a scene, but when he selfishly stole a side glance at Oikawa and their eyes connected, Oikawa’s lips curled into a grin, eyes narrowing behind thick glasses. Kuroo was trying to contain his laughter, pretending that he wasn’t the one Oikawa was accusing him of being with a simple shrug, but it wasn’t long before a wad of paper hit him on the chin. He quickly grabbed it before it could fall to the floor and focused his attention towards the cheeky resident from room 209. 

Kuroo waited, desperate for the perfect opportunity to arise. When Oikawa was stretching and in mid-yawn, Kuroo hurled the tiny ball, aiming for the open mouth. He missed— he knew the first shot had been pure luck. But the paper hit the side of Oikawa’s head to which he didn’t even react to. Kuroo wasn’t sure if Oikawa had even noticed because the rest of the meeting went on quietly without Oikawa so much even looking towards his general direction.

It wasn’t until the end of the meeting when a head of chestnut hair barreled in his path down the hallway, stopping him short of the corner he needed to turn to reach his room. 

“Kuroo,” Oikawa greeted, smiling at Kuroo with an energetic expression. “You’ve got quite the aim, hm?”

“I don’t know what you’re possibly talking about,” Kuroo replied with a lilt to his voice. “I mean, I hope you’re okay. It looks like you took quite a tumble.” 

Oikawa’s eyebrows furrowed just a bit but the grin deepened. 

“Oh, yeah, no biggie. Just wanted to know what you thought of the meeting.”

Kuroo wasn’t sure what kind of game Oikawa seemed to be playing. It was an odd thing to question Kuroo about, and while he knew that Oikawa wasn’t actually there to just ask about how interesting he found a meeting about the dorm’s rules that no one ever followed anyway, it was still a little off putting. He wasn’t entirely sure how to react. 

“Boring,” was all Kuroo seemed to offer, a sharp grin still on his face. It matched Oikawa’s almost perfectly. “And you?”

“Oh, it was fine. There was someone in there though that just seems to love grinding my gears. Tall? Kind of lanky? Crazy black hair? Heard of him?”

“Can’t say I have, but he sounds pretty cool.”

“I don’t know,” Oikawa sang, retreating in the opposite direction of where Kuroo was headed, walking backwards as he left. “He seems really obnoxious.”

When Kuroo laughed and turned around, he felt an object hit the back of his head followed by a door slamming shut. When he looked at what had hit him, he saw a ball of paper on the ground. It was easily five or six pages crumpled together. 

Oikawa Tooru was a sneaky one. 

***

kuroo: i dunno man, what if it isnt even him  
bokuto: i just think its sad that ur barely noticing this guy u thought was cute when u met is in ur class  
kuroo: we havent confirmed if its him yet tho  
bokuto: ask  
kuroo: bo wtf that was terrible advice

Bokuto had stopped responding and Kuroo was sure it was because he had gone into work to start his shift. So in the meantime, he took it upon himself to stare down the back of the head of chestnut hair four rows ahead of him. It looked faintly like Oikawa, but how could Bokuto blame him for not noticing it was him? There were over 120 students enrolled in this lecture. 

Kuroo briefly wondered if he should throw a wad of paper at him, but what if it wasn’t even Oikawa? There was a room of witnesses to his plan. He couldn’t risk the embarrassment.

So Kuroo sat back, wondering off and on during class if he did in fact have Oikawa Tooru in his 8am lecture.

***

There was a pounding on Kuroo’s door. 

He looked at his digital clock across the room on his desk and saw 5:45 glaring back at him. Why was it so early? Who was even knocking?

Kuroo pulled his head underneath his pillow, hoping to drown out the continued banging. Whoever was disturbing him thirty minutes before his alarm was supposed to go off could stand out there and hopefully get caught by the RA for disturbing the peace.

Kuroo let it go on and on until he heard a faint “Kuroo-kun, please open the door!”

Kuroo shuffled out of bed immediately, striding across his dorm room to scold his roommate for not bringing his key, even if he didn’t really live there. 

But when he opened the door, Oikawa was standing there, eyes wide open from the sudden appearance of someone at the door. He was wearing a teal hoodie, the hood tightly tucked over his head, glasses slightly crooked on his nose. He was wearing fitted track pants and running shoes with teal laces to match the sweater. Kuroo wasn't surprised he was the type to match his clothes.

However, Kuroo was surprised to see a duffle bag in Oikawa’s hand. 

Oikawa walked in when Kuroo opened the door to make some space. Opening doors for Oikawa seemed to be a thing for him. 

“Everything alright?” Kuroo asked once he had shut the door behind them. Oikawa almost looked like he didn't know what to do with himself but took the liberty of sitting down on the bed that didn't look like the one Kuroo had slept in. “It's super early and you're dressed already.” 

“I left the campus gym this morning and went to shower but my roommate broke the handle while he was getting ready so I can’t wash up,” Oikawa sighed. “You were the only one I could think of— could I please shower in yours? I can’t go to class looking like this! I have an image!”

Kuroo plopped down on his bed once he showed Oikawa to the bathroom and let him go in. If anyone had told him that Oikawa Tooru would be showering in his bathroom, he wouldn’t have even considered it to be a possibility. But Kuroo was here, hands clasped behind his head on the bed, listening to the soft pattering of the shower. 

If someone had also told him that when Oikawa came out of the shower, shirtless, hoodie stuffed into his duffle bag, towel drying his hair, and Kuroo feeling a flush creep on his cheeks, he also wouldn’t have believed them. But here he was, trying to avert his gaze as Oikawa was making small talk about not wanting to walk all the way back across campus to shower in the gym’s locker rooms. 

***

“How’s university?” Kenma asked, deeply sunken into Kuroo’s bed, eyes fixated on his handheld. “Was it easy moving in?”

“It was! I got lucky with not having a real roommate, huh?” Kuroo responded, scooting higher up on the bed so he could see the game his best friend was so focused on. “It works out for whenever you want to come visit. How’s the team?”

“Nekoma is fine,” Kenma offered. “Lev is… worse.”

“You mean he hasn’t been improving?”

“He has. I’m talking about Lev’s personality.”

It took a moment but Kuroo was chuckling, chest slightly swelling at the memory of his high school team. Kuroo’s university offered a well-renowned volleyball team for him to continue with, but he didn’t come to college to play after all. Even if it was something he terribly missed.

“You guys should come up here and we can practice or something. It would be a lot of fun, don’t you think?”

“Maybe,” was all Kenma said before rolling over, pulling the game out of Kuroo’s line of sight. “Shouyou told me about Oikawa Tooru coming to school here. Have you met him yet?”

Kuroo paused. Why was Kenma talking about Oikawa?

“Oikawa Tooru?” Kuroo echoed. “I mean, he lives a couple doors down, but what does he have to do with anything?”

“Oikawa Tooru? You don’t remember? Captain from Seijoh, probably the best setter in Miyagi and is known for those killer serves?”

Kuroo clicked his tongue. He knew the name had sounded familiar but he honestly wouldn’t have guessed Oikawa was the captain of Aoba Johsai. Oikawa was going pro, that was no doubt. It made sense why Oikawa was here now, at this specific university. Kuroo was here for their chemistry program, not for volleyball. Oikawa Tooru was continuing his volleyball career. 

“I had no idea that was him.”

“What’s he like?”

Kuroo hummed, sitting up with his legs crossed. He stared at his front door for a moment, contemplating on what to say.

“He’s… A bit strange.”

“How generic of an answer. I’m disappointed.”

“I didn’t finish!” Kuroo wailed, chuckling when Kenma merely shrugged. “He isn’t someone I expected to be the way he is. For someone whose name is famous in the world of volleyball, who scouts were recruiting and reaching out to him, who has been _featured in sports magazines,_ he doesn’t fit the role.”

“More in depth. Nice.” 

Kuroo laughed lightly. 

***

Kuroo’s favorite place to study on campus was in the back of the library. It was a quiet study room on the top floor, large windows allowing him to look out over a portion of the university. Kuroo always reserved it, even if he wasn’t in a group with his classmates. It was a good place to be, and sometimes Kuroo even found himself there without any real work to do, just wanting a nice place to sit and relax.

Bokuto joined him once a week because his best friend was atrocious at math, something Kuroo was good at. Math was a subject that paired well with chemistry so Kuroo excelled at both. 

“Kuroo, I don’t want to do this anymore,” Bokuto wailed, rubbing his eyes at all of the numbers in front of him. “I hate this!”

“Bo, this is due tomorrow! You have to do it!” 

Bokuto groaned, running a hand through his salt and pepper hair. He kept it down and ungeled now that he was in university. It wasn’t something Bokuto had proper time to upkeep and maintain since he had started working and going to school. Kuroo truthfully liked it this way. It took a while to convince Bokuto that it was okay to keep it unstyled, his friend constantly needing the reassurance, but once Akaashi, Bokuto’s favorite person ever, had Skyped him and complimented it, all was forgotten. 

“It’s hard!”

“I’m suffering just as much as you.”

“Suffering? You’re good at this!”

“I meant suffering by _teaching_ you.”

Bokuto paused and stared Kuroo down, a moment of silence passing between them. Kuroo was the first to cave, laughing as he leaned over Bokuto’s homework, the former Ace following suit, his loud laughter ringing through the room.

Nighttime would be approaching soon, the campus starting to get washed over with warm hues. Bokuto looked absolutely fried. He only had one math problem left and while Kuroo was tempted to just do it himself so he and Bokuto could both just finish, he worked it through with him one more time, Bokuto managing to get the answer with minimal guidance.

As Bokuto was packing up, he quirked an eyebrow at Kuroo who pulled out another one of his textbooks, opening it to a bookmarked page.

“Oi, you’re still staying?” Bokuto questioned, slinging his bag over his shoulder. “We’ve been here since 3 today. You don’t want to go home?”

Kuroo waved his hand. “I still have homework to do. There’s a big exam coming up for my chem class so I want to be prepared.”

“Suit yourself! I’m going to go grab some food and crash. Hopefully my stupid roommate is out tonight. I hope I’m asleep by the time he comes home.” 

Kuroo laughed and returned to his textbook once Bokuto had exited. He had the room rented out for the rest of the night. It also helped that the employee in charge of the study rooms was his classmate that Kuroo may or may not have shared some really detailed notes with in exchange for keeping this one for so long. 

When Kuroo had finished highlighting something, he heard the door creak open. He expected it to be Bokuto, Kuroo not even bothering to look up from his textbook.

“Can’t get enough of me, huh, Bo?”

“I don’t know who Bo is, but I mean, it seems that _I_ sure can’t.”

Kuroo snapped his head up and felt a small lurch in his chest when he saw Oikawa standing there, sunset colors bathing him in such a warm glow. Oikawa waved slightly, pushing the door completely open, hands shoved deep in his jean pockets. He looked a little tired but was grinning.

“Oikawa! Sorry, I didn’t expect you. My friend Bokuto was just here so I thought he had come back.”

“I didn’t know you knew Bokuto. We’re on the same team.”

Kuroo didn’t even think about the fact that they knew each other. It made sense.

“I’ve known him since high school. We’re both from Tokyo.” When Oikawa nodded at the information, a brief bout of silence passing over them. “Need anything?”

Oikawa made a small hum of acknowledgement but looked at all of the work in front of Kuroo. “I honestly didn’t expect anyone to be in here. I saw Bokuto leave so I thought this room was going to be empty. Someone keeps hogging up all the time slots.~”

Kuroo took a moment but found himself laughing. 

“Perks of bribing library staff. I mean, I know this room is big and all, but I don’t know if it’s big enough to house such a large presence, but you’re more than welcome to try joining me anyway.”

Oikawa snorted, eyebrow raised. “Big presence? The great Oikawa might have a wonderful personality, if that’s what you’re talking about.”

“I wasn’t, but I think you just proved my point by referring to yourself in the third-person.”

Kuroo was laughing again, Oikawa’s face pulled into a playful scowl. Kuroo gestured towards the large table in front of him, inviting Oikawa to officially take a seat.

Oikawa shut the door behind him and set his stuff down, eyes fixated on the view behind Kuroo. “Wow, it’s really pretty out here. This is the perfect room to look out at the university.”

Kuroo flipped a page in his textbook, looking back up. 

“Yeah, it is. It’s why I always take this room. Do you normally use the study rooms?”

“Not really. I don’t bother coming to reserve one. I’ll normally just sneak in one until the next reservation comes in. There are hardly any reservations this time of year though.” Kuroo hummed in acknowledgement but Oikawa continued. “I’ve never been in this room at this time. I see why you like it.”

Kuroo looked outside too, the sun beginning to dip below the tall university buildings. It was a gorgeous sight and it was probably his favorite spot on the whole campus. He was able to see everything on the west side of university from up here. He could see the tall trees, the lingering students who were headed to night class, like Bokuto, the massive buildings and classrooms. 

Kuroo looked up at Oikawa and was surprised when Oikawa was already side-eyeing him. Once they made eye contact, Oikawa pulled himself away from the window, returning to his stuff opposite of Kuroo. Once he sat down and began pulling out his own things.

Oikawa cleared his throat. “So, what were you working on?”

***

Kuroo had passed by the university’s gymnasium, the loud sound of squeaking shoes a familiar one. He had decided to take the long way back to the dorms, passing the athletic building on his way. He felt a little guilty for peeking his head in but he couldn’t help himself.

What was supposed to be a curious pop-in turned into Kuroo quietly climbing up the bleachers and watching the practice below. There were a few others in the stands as well which Kuroo was glad for. He didn’t look entirely out of place.

A practice match had started but a chill went up his spine when he saw who was serving on one side. Oikawa was standing there, eyes closed, ball pressed to his forehead. It looked like he was taking in measured breaths, but the calmness to him was almost downright terrifying. 

It was an incredible sight to see. 

Oikawa tossed the ball up and jumped high off the ground. Kuroo was impressed at how perfect his form was, how quick he hit it, how powerful the sound was. The volleyball soared across the net easily and slammed hard into the gymnasium floor. 

Someone from the stands whistled, probably just as impressed as Kuroo was. 

The coach yelled from across the court, complimenting Oikawa but also reminding him to focus on balancing control and power. Oikawa nodded, catching the ball as it was tossed back to him. 

Kuroo was in complete awe watching Oikawa do this. One more serve flew across the net, too quick for the players to retrieve it. Another thud echoed off the walls and Kuroo could almost feel his blood rushing. It felt like years since he had been able to play on a team. 

A part of him missed it.

Kuroo faltered when he and Oikawa made eye contact, even from their distance. Oikawa’s stare was heavy, sharp. Focused. It was weird seeing that kind of expression on Oikawa pointed at him.

He gave a polite wave but slipped out of the gymnasium before Oikawa had the chance to catch him after practice.

***

“Kuroo, I need your help,” was all Kuroo heard when the door opened to his study room. He jumped about three feet backwards, completely startled at the sudden intrusion. Oikawa was striding towards his table, laptop opened on his forearm, papers clutched in his free hand. “You’re good at researching stuff, right?”

Kuroo quirked an eyebrow. “I mean, in what context?”

“I saw you studying last time. You were really good at finding sources. I need you for my paper.”

Kuroo leaned back in his chair, Oikawa not even taking a seat of his own. He hovered next to Kuroo, placing his laptop over Kuroo’s textbook. When Kuroo took the papers that were clenched in Oikawa’s fingers, he took a quick look at the prompt.

“A research paper? When’s it due?”

“Tonight. Midnight.”

“Good luck,” Kuroo laughed, eyes reading what Oikawa had opened in his tabs. Oikawa shoved his shoulder but there was a pout to him. “What is your essay about?”

Once Oikawa had briefed him on everything needed for his biology paper, Kuroo was looking up resources using Oikawa’s laptop. 

“You seem like the type to put stickers all over your laptop,” Kuroo remarked, waiting for the slow wi-fi to load the page he was on. “I’m surprised you don’t. It’s surprisingly clean.”

Oikawa scoffed. “Laptops are expensive, I’m not going to damage the surface— Oh, it loaded!”

Oikawa leaned forward, his shoulder brushing past Kuroo’s. He was acutely aware of Oikawa still standing beside him, bent over to scroll over something on the screen. Their shoulders were lightly touching and Kuroo couldn’t explain why, but it felt like electricity was shooting to his heart. Oikawa smelled a bit like coffee. He wasn’t sure if that was just Oikawa in general or if it was because Oikawa was the type to drink his coffee black every single day. 

A few more sources were found and Oikawa seemed pleased. He took a seat at the table even though he hadn’t been studying in the room beforehand, but Kuroo noticed Oikawa didn’t take his usual seat across from him. 

Instead, Oikawa pulled up the chair right next to Kuroo and settled in with his belongings. 

Kuroo couldn’t describe the warmth spreading through his veins. 

***

“Holy shit,” Oikawa hissed the moment Kuroo swung the staircase door open. “You scared me!!”

Kuroo blinked, surprised to see someone else up here on the roof of their dorms. It wasn’t often that he came to the top but he had a couple of times before when the library was closed and he needed a quiet place to himself. 

Oikawa was sitting on the ground with his back to the ledge. He had a textbook opened in his lap, a large (and probably empty) cup of coffee by his hip, and a duffle again by his side. The sun had been setting for a while and Kuroo noted that this was the second time Oikawa was cast in gorgeous orange hues, even if the sun was behind him, beautiful shadows contouring his face.

“What are you doing up here anyway?” Kuroo asked with a smile as he shut the door behind him. “This place is off limits.”

“Could say the same for you. I thought that you were the RA. I almost had a heart attack.”

Kuroo laughed and walked towards Oikawa’s spot, but sitting on top of the ledge instead of beside him on the floor. He could see the textbook, long paragraphs of text and almost no pictures to it.

“I needed some air,” Kuroo sighed. “I’ve been holed up in my room studying for what feels like forever. I was going to lose my mind, but here I am trying to escape that, just to walk into you. Maybe it’d be better if I stayed inside.”

Oikawa gasped and stuck his tongue out at him, Kuroo laughing again at the expression. 

“No need to be fiesty, Kuroo-chan.”

“Kuroo-chan?”

Oikawa seemed to have ignored the comment completely. “I’ve heard about you before.”

Kuroo paused. _Me?_

“And I know who _you_ are,” he returned, gesturing towards Oikawa’s entire person. “It’s more understandable for me to know who you are, I’m surprised you know who I am.”

“Word travels,” Oikawa chuckled. “Mostly from the grapevine involving my Iwa-chan and an old kouhai of mine that you know. Kuroo Tetsurou, captain of Nekoma? Middle blocker?”

“Oikawa Tooru, captain of Aoba Johsai? Setter? Ace server?”

Oikawa laughed, a sharp smile following afterwards.

“Who would have thought we were both volleyball captains?”

“You still play though, right?”

“Yeah,” Oikawa responded with a nod. “I’m hoping that I can make the national team after uni. Why aren’t you on the team?”

Kuroo hummed. There were a few reasons why, that was for sure. He wanted to focus on his education, he didn’t have time, he didn’t plan on going pro, he loved the sport but wanted stability in his career, many other reasons. 

Instead Kuroo shrugged. “It was never something I considered.” Which was a small lie, he had before, but this was something he _chose._ “How is it? Playing after high school and all?”

“It’s different,” Oikawa sighed before standing up, brushing off his knees once he was on his feet. 

He was wearing a denim jacket over a black t-shirt and Kuroo suddenly felt really aware that he should’ve dressed in something better than a yellow hoodie and basketball shorts. He really had not planned on running into anyone and he mentally cursed the world for it being Oikawa of all people.

“How so?”

Oikawa took a spot next to Kuroo and hardly left any space between them. 

It was weird. Not uncomfortable, but Kuroo hadn't expected Oikawa to get out of his way off the floor and move closer to him, their thighs almost touching.

He could almost feel the warmth radiating off of the setter, his nose scrunching up slightly as he thought. The two of them were leaning against the railing, their backs to the sun.

“It’s definitely harder. Imagine being a first-year again. You have to learn to mesh in with a new team, learn what works and what doesn’t, learn how to work with a new coach. The games here are harder for sure, but I luckily had some practices in high school with some of the universities nearby. It’s not entirely new ground for me, and I luckily knew some of the guys on the team already but…”

“Takes time to adjust?” Kuroo finished when Oikawa had trailed off. 

“Takes time to adjust, yeah.”

A few solid moments of silence passed before either one of them spoke. It was strange to say that Kuroo didn’t mind. Oikawa’s presence was nice to have around. He was snarky sometimes and teasing, but it matched Kuroo’s own personality perfectly. But Oikawa didn’t mind silences. They’ve studied together in silence many, many times before and even know, while having a conversation, Oikawa never felt the need to fill in the silences, the pauses in between topics. 

It was comfortable.

Almost too comfortable.

“I think you should come practice with us one day,” Oikawa said. “We practice four hours a day, noon until about four in the afternoon. I’ve heard of you, but I don’t know how good you actually are after all!~”

Kuroo grunted and slightly shoved Oikawa who shoved him right back. 

“I doubt I’m as good as the great Oikawa Tooru—”

“No one is after all.”

“— but I’ll be there on Wednesday.”

“Nice to see you’ll actually be playing with us instead of watching me from the stands, hm?”

Kuroo realized Oikawa was probably bad for his heart, his chest tightening a bit when Oikawa grinned at his own joke, bathed in another sunset glow.

***

Kenma: it sounds like a crush kuro  
Bokuto: ayyyyy cant believe kuroo has a crusshhh!!!!!!  
Kuroo: i dont think it is?  
Kuroo: i dont know actually  
Akaashi: it sounds like it.  
Kuroo: i hardly know the guy  
Akaashi: thats the point of a crush  
Bokuto: whos the lucky guy????  
Kuroo: someone  
Kenma: real vague. good going  
Bokuto: yooo dont tell me its that guy that studies with you  
Kuroo: i study with YOU wtf  
Bokuto: no sometimes i see someone go in your study room when i leave  
Kuroo: hes just someone who lives on my floor a couple doors down  
Bokuto: he has brown hair, glasses, almost my height???  
Bokuto: he looks like our setter on the team but i can never make him out for sure  
Kenma: kuro?  
Kuroo: what?  
Kenma: Oikawa Tooru, right?  
Akaashi: i was thinking that too.  
Akaashi: kenma told us how he was going to your university and you had already talked to him before.  
Bokuto: hey hey hey!!! i fucking knew it!!!!!!  
Kenma: kuro?  
Kenma: you cant just stop responding to us  
Kenma: youre the one who initiated this  
Bokuto: kuroo?????

***

Kuroo had to make a plan.

He was pretty sure the guy in his 8am class was Oikawa but he wasn’t sure if Oikawa was choosing not to say anything or if he also hadn’t noticed they shared it. 

So Kuroo’s genius idea was to simply come in five minutes late. He was always punctual when it came to class but if he was late, he could walk up the aisle and quickly see from the front if it was indeed the pretty setter. 

Which is exactly what Kuroo did.

He stood outside, leaning against the wall pretending to take an important phone call.

A minute passed.

Then two. 

He had three more to go.

Man, Kuroo was a genius for this. His plan was fool proof. He was there every single day, never missed a class, so he knew that Oikawa was the same since he sat in the same spot every day like Kuroo did. 

One minute left. 

Right as Kuroo shoved his phone in his pocket and looked up to make his way inside, he jumped at the figure in front of him sporting familiar all-knowing eyes and an amused grin to match. 

“Kuroo-chan, I believe you’re late.”

“Oikawa-chan,” he returned, adjusting his bag on his shoulder. “I believe you are too.”

“You’re never late though.”

“You never are either.”

“So you knew we possibly had this class together and waited outside because you weren’t sure if it was me, right?”

Kuroo was ready to parrot what was going to be said next but she shut his mouth when he processed the question. 

But his plan was supposed to be fool proof.

“I could say the same for you. I was out here making an important call after all. What’s your excuse?”

“Line for coffee took too long.” To prove his point, Oikawa raised his cup to eye-level. “Pretty valid.”

“So you say. I think you should just admit you got caught.”

Oikawa’s mouth dropped and he looked shocked. “Kuroo, I was the one who caught you! Not the other way around! You can’t say you caught me, when _I_ was the one who caught _you!_ ”

Kuroo smiled.. 

“Whatever you say, your highness.”

Oikawa snorted, covering his mouth with his free hand when Kuroo opened the door for him, bowing as he did. He felt Oikawa shove him but took the open door anyway and walked inside.

Kuroo followed soon after.

They sat next to each other the rest of the lecture, Kuroo passing notes with crowns and jewels scribbled across them, while Oikawa specialized in balling them up and throwing them back at him, much like they did in that RA meeting weeks ago.

Kuroo was pretty sure they would be sitting next to each other from now on.

***

Oikawa: i know we exchanged numbers in class in case one of us rlly is absent but i need to ask for a favor!!! (≧∇≦)/  
Oikawa: and i know that im such a glowing light in your life that you’ll probs accept it anyway :3  
Kuroo: debatable  
Kuroo: what is with that face?  
Oikawa: doesn’t it look like you?? Anyway, my roommate is driving me absolutely insane. like I legit want to pull out my hair. can i pls spend the night in your dorm

Kuroo was surprised when he heard a knock on the door before he could even respond. Sure enough, Oikawa was there on the other side, hair slightly frazzled, glasses crooked, and already dressed for bed.

“Sorry, I couldn’t wait to hear back, I knew you’d say yes anyway,” Oikawa whined, pointing in the general direction of his own dorm. “If you listen hard enough, you can hear what I’m talking about.”

So Kuroo stepped out into the hall and listened. He could hear faint yelling. It was muffled and he couldn’t make out any of the words, but knew it wouldn’t be difficult to listen in on the entire conversation if he was closer.

“He’s been yelling at his girlfriend for I don’t know how long and I don’t know how long he’s going to keep doing it, but I wake up early to go the gym and I’m not going to be able to if he keeps me up all night with his useless problems.”

“Sugarcoat it why don’t you?”

But Kuroo let Oikawa in anyway. They had gotten a bit closer each and every time they talked. They had exchanged numbers in class, still studied together when Kuroo finished tutoring Bokuto, and Kuroo had gone to a few practices like he promised. Some were official practices, some were when he promised to keep playing with Oikawa until he was satisfied with the amount of extra work he put in. 

Oikawa was slowly becoming less of Oikawa Tooru, one of Miyagi’s star players, and more of regular old Oikawa, a person who had a personality almost larger than life, hard-working volleyball setter while aiming to get a degree in engineering, and ultimately, one of Kuroo’s only friends on campus.

They weren’t best friends yet, and sure, sometimes Oikawa did some things that made Kuroo’s cheeks warm and made his mouth go dry, but it was a good foundation and Oikawa was someone Kuroo wanted to spend his time learning more about.

“Where’s your roommate?” Oikawa asked, plopping down on Kuroo’s bed once he had kicked off his shoes at the door. “I don’t think I’ve heard you ever talk about him.”

“He lives off campus with his girlfriend. He still ‘dorms’ here because he doesn’t want his parents to know. They pay for his schooling I guess.”

Oikawa looked at Kuroo with an expression he almost wasn’t able to recognize. It was sharp, solid, and for a moment it looked like Oikawa was going to say something but chose not to.

“Well, let me know when you want to thank me for gracing your sad and lonely dorm room with my company,” Oikawa finally managed to say when a few moments of silence had passed. Kuroo snorted. “That’s an ugly noise, Kuroo-chan.”

“Yet, it’s somehow one I can only make when you say something stupid like that.”

Oikawa began whining about how cruel Kuroo was to him and how he was just being nice. The two of them studied a bit together and even ordered pizza so they wouldn’t have to leave the dorms. Oikawa was a fiend and definitely ate more than Kuroo had ever expected him to. But, even though Oikawa had phrased it in a stupid way, Kuroo truly was glad to have some company in his room for once. 

“First name is Tetsurou, right?” Oikawa asked right after Kuroo finished pummeling him in their video game he had set up to play after dinner. “Tetsurou, Tetsurou, Tetsurou…”

Kuroo was frustrated that he liked the way Oikawa’s mouth curled around his name, the smooth way he said it. 

“Tooru, Tooru, Tooru.”

“Tetsu, Tetsu, Tetsu.”

“What?” Kuroo laughed, falling backwards on his bed, Oikawa still sitting next to him. “Tetsurou too hard for you to say with that tiny brain of yours?”

“For your information,” Oikawa began. “It just sounds better. Tetsurou is too long, this is just easier.”

“Then, you can call me that.”

Oikawa blinked down at him and Kuroo grinned at the startled expression. He noticed the slight redness to Oikawa’s cheeks but didn’t comment on it— he could have just been embarrassed.

“Tetsu,” Oikawa repeated, deliberately thinking as he started the game again without Kuroo’s hands even on the controller. When Kuroo flew back up, cursing, already starting late, he could hear Oikawa laugh soon after. “Alright. Tetsu it is.”

“Okay, Tooru.”

The two of them were both laughing, the glow of the video game on the television set lighting up the room as night fell and the remaining sunlight disappeared.

***

When Kuroo woke up in the morning, he was surprised to see Oikawa still there. Oikawa was saying that he usually wakes up early to go to the gym every morning and that was why he needed to sleep here, but he was still sleeping in Kuroo’s bed, blanket bundled up to his nose. 

Kuroo had taken his roommate’s bed because Oikawa had fallen asleep there while they were watching a late night show. He didn’t even go to bed early like he said he would.

Sunlight was already threatening to peek through the blinds in Kuroo’s room. He remembered when Oikawa had come to use his shower, that was already before the sun had completely come out, so he had no idea what time the setter needed to be awake.

Kuroo groggily rubbed at his eyes and pulled himself out from under the covers. It had been weird not sleeping in his own bed but when we saw how sound asleep Oikawa looked, he felt a little better about it. 

Oikawa probably hadn’t been sleeping well in a while if he was this exhausted. Kuroo debated on waking him up, but figured it was best to.

“Oik— Tooru, wake up. You need to wake up.”

Oikawa didn’t even move. The only thing he was able to do was crack his eyes open slightly, gaze focused on Kuroo’s frame slightly bending over him. He didn’t look pleased.

“Hey, it’s already later in the morning. Did you set an alarm?”

Oikawa sighed and closed his eyes again behind long lashes. “I turned mine off. I don’t want to go to the gym anymore.”

“Are you sure? I mean wasn’t that the whole reason you needed to sleep early?”

“Mean, Tetsu. You’re the one who kept me up all night with greasy pizza and video games.”

“That’s just how we do it in my house.”

“This isn’t even a house, it’s a dorm—”

“Tooru, do you want me to let you sleep or do you want to get up?”

Oikawa’s eyes opened again, finally rolling over so he could properly face Kuroo at the mention of his first name. He still had the blanket pulled up high. It was oddly endearing.

“I don’t want to do anything today. Let’s skip our 8am class.”

Kuroo laughed. “We both know we’ve made it every single day to that damned class. There’s no reason why we shouldn’t be able to today.”

“One day won’t kill us,” Oikawa mumbled, eyes already starting to flutter closed. “I’ll have the girl next to me text me the notes. If you’re nice enough to me, I’ll let you see them.”

Kuroo honestly debated it. Honestly considered ditching his first college course. It wasn’t a big deal, students did it all the time and he knew that it was just lecture today, no quizzes, no tests. 

“Did you plan this?” Kuroo asked, wide grin on his face. Oikawa opened one eye to look at him. 

“I don’t know what you’re talking about, Tetsu.”

“The tone of your voice says otherwise.”

Oikawa mumbled something incoherent, already drifting back off to sleep. So Kuroo laughed, got dressed, and left to at least grab them some breakfast for when Oikawa woke up.

***

“Nice receive!” Oikawa called, Kuroo managing to get the ball back in the air. Kuroo shifted right, returning it right back to the setter. It wasn’t much different from playing with Kenma. 

While Kenma was good at what he did, there was nothing Kuroo could ever compare to the full force that was Oikawa Tooru. He was quick, tactful, and above all, calculative and sneaky. 

Bokuto, who was on their side of the court, reacted properly and was able to spike the ball over the net once Oikawa had set it for him in a perfect arch. 

Their side got the match point for this practice match and Kuroo offered him a high five after he finished cheering with the ever-so-loud Bokuto. Oikawa took it but instead of a quick smack, he laced his fingers with Kuroo’s and shook their hands together. It was a brief moment, Oikawa letting go soon after, but Kuroo felt his blood rushing through his veins at the somewhat intimate contact. 

Oikawa thanked the rest of the team, listening to the captain speak about what needed to be improved, followed by the coach who more or less gave the same speech but took the time to thank Kuroo for coming out to practice with the team.

Once the quick meeting was over and Kuroo was about to walk off with Oikawa, the coach asked to see him on the side. 

“Kuroo Tetsurou, was it?”

“Yes! I hope it’s been okay that I’ve been joining in on some of the practice matches. Please let me know if I’m ever overstepping boundaries.”

The older man laughed, waving his hand dismissively. “Oh, no, I don’t mind at all. I actually wanted to ask you why you aren’t on the team. Oikawa said that you were captain of Nekoma, correct?”

“Yes, I was. I chose not to pursue volleyball because it’s not something I see myself wanting to do professionally. It was a lot of fun in high school, and I’ll be honest, I did consider it when I got accepted to this university, but I didn’t want to be on a team of people who were ultimately taking it more seriously than I aim to.”

The coach seemed to think about this earnestly, chewing on the inside of his bottom lip. 

“Well, Kuroo-san, it’s important to know that it’s just like high school. You’ve probably played with others or against those who planned on going pro anyway, even back then. It’s no different now. You’re good, maybe not the best on the team right now, but the reason I wanted to talk to you was because you work well with Oikawa and I know your best friend is Bokuto. If you change your mind, let me know. It’s just something to consider.”

Kuroo thanked the coach and took his leave, seeking out Oikawa in the locker rooms. Kuroo wasn’t sure what to make of that conversation with the coach but it was somewhat relieving to hear that if someday he changes his mind, there might be a place for him if he returns to play on a team again.

He wasn’t sure if it would happen, but it was something he decided he would think about later.

Oikawa greeted him, freshly changed and definitely looking like he hadn’t just come from a hard-earned workout. 

***

Bokuto: everyone tell kuroo that he should join the team!!! hes been coming to practices but isnt on the team!!!  
Akaashi: really??  
Kuroo: yeah i have been  
Bokuto: he comes to like 3 practices a week!!!  
Kenma: are you going to join the team?  
Akaashi: are you going to join the team?  
Bokuto: :D :D :D  
Kuroo: i honestly dont think so  
Bokuto: coach even asked him why he wasnt on the team!!!  
Kenma: what’s there to lose, kuroo?  
Kuroo: its not like there is this deep reason y i dont want to join. i just dont know if im willing to make the time commitment.  
Kuroo: you guys practice 20 hours a week. thats a huge chunk of my time dude  
Akaashi: 4 hours a weekday  
Akaashi: that isnt anything new. it was like that in high school  
Kenma: exactly  
Kuroo: that was before college courses were kicking my ass :’(  
Bokuto: im fine with the schedule and grades!!!  
Kuroo: even with me tutoring you monday afternoons, you still got a D on your math test  
Kuroo: I cant afford Ds  
Bokuto: who needs good grades when ur as good as i am at volleyball  
Kenma: i think you're way overthinking this  
Bokuto: #itsnotthatdeep  
Akaashi: do you like doing it?  
Kuroo: yeah I guess  
Bokuto: his crush is there too so of course he likes it  
Akaashi: !!!  
Kuroo: Bo i hate you sometimes  
Kuroo: ive been spending a lot of time with him sure. pretty sure i never established it as a crush  
Bokuto: i heard him call him tooru!!! its gettin serious huh???  
Kenma: kuroo why didn’t you tell me?  
Akaashi: i think kuroo stopped responding again lol its been a while since he sent something  
Akaashi: he also texted me privately and said he hates you all  
Kuroo: why must you sell me out, akaashi? i foolishly trusted you

***

“That exam was brutal,” Oikawa cried once they had gotten back to Kuroo’s dorm. He immediately fell back on the bed and Kuroo followed suit. “I’m so glad that the second semester is starting soon. I don’t know how much of my sanity I have left. I need something new.”

Kuroo laughed. “Are you going to actually tell me if we have a class together this time?”

Oikawa hummed, folding his arms behind his head. “I don’t know. It takes away the allure!”

“You mean you don’t enjoy throwing wads of paper at me all during lecture?”

It was Oikawa’s turn to laugh, rolling over so he was facing Kuroo properly. Kuroo turned his head, his back still pressed into the mattress. 

“It was a lot of fun this semester, huh? Even if the professor sucked.”

“Let’s make sure we have another class next semester!” Kuroo interjected. Oikawa’s eyes widened. “Everyone knows how much you need my notes anyway.”

The setter was laughing again, Kuroo following suit. A moment of silence fell between them. It lasted so long that Kuroo had begun to think that Oikawa had fallen asleep, the room fading into darkness as nighttime came. 

Kuroo turned his head and was surprised to see Oikawa already staring at him.

“I thought you had fallen asleep,” Kuroo mused in a low voice, rolling over to mirror Oikawa’s position. “It had gotten really quiet.”

“It’s because there was no obnoxious voice coming from you.”

Kuroo sputtered and Oikawa grinned when Kuroo used a hand to slightly shove him. 

“I beg to differ. But what were you thinking about this whole time?”

“Good question,” Oikawa hummed. He was still looking at Kuroo, his gaze never wavering. “This is gross to say but I’m glad we kept running into each other. And I’m glad you don’t actually have a roommate so I can come barge in anytime I want.” 

Kuroo was smiling, studying the way the dim lights outside cascaded through his blinds, casting lines of light across Oikawa’s softened features. His heart swelled at the sight as he fought the need to pull his friend closer.

“That _was_ gross.” 

Oikawa rolled his eyes but Kuroo dared a chance and scooted closer, pressing their foreheads together. Oikawa stilled and Kuroo was scared that he had overstepped a boundary but Oikawa made no move to pull away. 

“I appreciate you being here, Tooru.”

Oikawa seemed to relax almost instantly at the words, his body no longer rigid but sinking into the mattress too. Kuroo wanted more. He wanted to be closer, wanted to say something more. But he didn’t. 

"I'm thinking about rejoining volleyball..." Kuroo offered, Oikawa's eyes widening at his words. "Not this year for sure. Maybe when we go into next year I'll consider it..."

"That's great!"

"What do you think of me joining?"

It was something that Kuroo had been debating on the last couple of days. He knew his friends were right but a part of him was still _terrified._ Terrified of not even being able to hold a light to those who were on the team, those like Oikawa who pushed themselves so hard that they hardly had time for anything else. Oikawa definitely had a place in the volleyball world. But did Kuroo?

"How about you join next year and ask me at the end of it how I feel?" 

"How is that helpful to anyone?"

"Because then by the time a year passes, maybe you won't need to ask me how I feel about you joining. You won't care. Play for you, not for anyone else, Tetsu."

A part of Kuroo wanted to cry. It wasn't like he had a huge revelation or figured out a solid solution to his concerns.

But... 

This would be good enough for now.

***

Oikawa was becoming friendlier and friendlier by the day. He spent most nights of the week in Kuroo’s room, hogging all of the blankets and refusing to sleep in the empty bed, forcing Kuroo to instead. 

Oikawa stuck with him in classes too, and changed his weekly visit in the study room to two times. Then three. They were often even grabbing lunch together before Oikawa dragged Kuroo to practice with him. 

“Tetsu?”

“Hm?”

Oikawa was leaning over his cup of coffee. Kuroo was surprised to learn that he preferred a dripped dark roast with milk mixed in. Kuroo took Oikawa more as a sugar kind of person but Oikawa seemed to be full of surprises lately.

“Would you ever like to meet Iwa-chan?”

Another one of those surprises. 

“Your best friend, right?”

“Yeah! He goes to a different university now, but I was thinking of inviting him up here eventually for a visit. I think we should ask for time off from practice when he comes so we can take him around town. Would that be alright with you too? I’m sure coach wouldn’t mind with you in particular since you’re not even officially on the team. He wouldn’t mind us leaving for a couple days.”

The moment Oikawa finished that thought, Kuroo noticed the way his mouth snapped shut and a dark crimson flushed over his entire face. Kuroo hadn’t expected something to sound so domestic between them and by the setter’s expression, Oikawa hadn’t either. 

Kuroo felt his own cheeks flush red and he brought his hand up to try to cover it. 

“You mean, am I alright with him visiting us or me meeting him one of the days?”

Oikawa laughed airily, looking down at his coffee instead of at Kuroo directly. “The second one of course. Not the first one.”

Kuroo quirked an eyebrow, knowing that wasn’t entirely the truth, but Oikawa seemed relieved that he hadn’t been called out on it.

“I don’t mind meeting him if that’s what you’re asking. You don’t shut up about him so I should finally meet the man behind it all.”

Oikawa scrunched his nose up before sticking his tongue out. A signature move. 

“And Tooru?”

“What?”

“I’m fine with Iwaizumi coming whenever he has the time to come up, I’ll make the time if you want me to.”

Oikawa didn’t answer but Kuroo didn’t miss the small smile. 

***

Oikawa Tooru was definitely going to be the death of Kuroo.

One morning after Oikawa spent the night again, he had gone to the gym and returned to shower. Instead of changing in the bathroom like Kuroo had expected, Tooru came out in just a pair of black briefs, towel drying his hair as he made his way to the corner that had become his pile of stuff lately. 

Kuroo wanted to die. Oikawa was toned which was to be expected of an athlete, especially one trying to go play professionally, but he had curves and smooth skin that Kuroo had only ever dreamed of. Kuroo couldn’t help but bury his face in his pillow, acting like he wasn’t paying attention to what Oikawa was doing. 

The world was unfair. 

Oikawa Tooru was also unfair. Kuroo felt the bed shift, Oikawa clearly sitting next to Kuroo’s still body. 

“Are you still asleep, Tetsu?”

“No.”

Oikawa leaned over him, beads of water dripping over Kuroo’s frame, Kuroo’s eyes widening when he realized the setter was hovering over him. 

“Then why are you not answering me?”

Kuroo felt like a deer caught in headlights, his throat going dry as he traced the sight of strong collarbones to even stronger arms. He was so screwed.

“Do-do you mind putting on some clothes?”

Oikawa quirked an eyebrow, still not moving. “I didn’t take you as a prude.”

“I’m not, it’s uh, it’s not that.”

It seemed to have taken a moment but Kuroo watched as realization washed over Oikawa, his eyes widening and to his surprise, darkening. 

_“Oh.”_

But Oikawa still wasn’t moving.

“Tooru, I’m serious—”

But Oikawa bent down further, swinging his leg over Kuroo’s waist. He was completely sitting in Kuroo’s lap, hovering close to his ear.

“What’s that supposed to mean, Tetsu?”

“It means that you’re making my stomach feel weird and you’re an ass for not getting off,” Kuroo huffed, eyes narrowing at Oikawa shifting a bit in his lap. “You _know_ what I’m talking about.”

“I do,” Oikawa hummed. “I just didn’t know that it was ever a possibility between us.”

Oikawa sat up, straightening his back as he continued to stay where he was, ass pressed tight against Kuroo’s jeans. He was still undressed, small beads of water rolling down his neck and chest and Kuroo just felt that it was all so unfair. 

And admittedly, he didn’t know what to say when he found himself gripping Oikawa’s waist, thumbs pressing into the warm skin under their touch. Oikawa let out a shaky breath and Kuroo could hear a rushing sound in his ears. 

He wasn’t thinking properly. He couldn’t. Not when Oikawa was deliberately this close, moving to pull lightly at Kuroo’s wrist to bring it to his lips. Kuroo could smell the body wash Oikawa usually used, but from this close, he could pick out the underlying scent of coffee he normally smelled on Oikawa when they were studying late at the library or holed up in Kuroo’s room. His sheets smell exactly like this when Oikawa spends the night in his bed and he returns to it the next night. 

Kuroo realized that he probably needed to respond. “I mean, you know you’re not bad-looking. You can’t play that card with me.”

Oikawa hummed but didn’t bother to hide the pleased grin on his face, slowly spreading his legs and pressing into Kuroo a little more with a tiny drop of his hips. He didn’t really need to do much. Kuroo was already trying to control his breathing, Oikawa’s knees on either side of Kuroo’s hips. 

His brain was short-circuiting while he was trying to figure out how to react.

Kuroo was looking at Oikawa closely, not sure what was going on. All he knew was that his heart was pounding so hard that he was scared Oikawa would be able to feel it somehow. This was something that Kuroo had thought of more than enough times, still completely unsure on whether or not he was willing to admit it out loud, but with the way Oikawa was looking at him, honeyed eyes soft, amused, inviting, Kuroo definitely considered saying it. 

Kuroo took a chance, placed his hands on Oikawa’s spread thighs, feeling the soft skin under his fingertips. Oikawa was warm. So warm.

Everything seemed to be drowning out around them, Kuroo’s eyes only staying on Oikawa. On Oikawa’s thighs, his hands still on Kuroo’s wrist, his caramel eyes that were looking right back, the way his chest was taking in shallow breaths.

Everything was Oikawa. Oikawa, Oikawa, Oikawa. 

Kuroo felt himself melting when Oikawa pulled his hands away and instead cupped Kuroo’s cheeks, Kuroo slacking into the touch. Oikawa’s hands were a little rough, likely from all the volleyball he still played, but they held him with such vigor, such energy that Kuroo couldn’t contain it all in.

He wrapped his arms around Oikawa’s neck and pulled him in, their noses brushing, but their lips still not connecting. It was an invitation. One last chance for Oikawa to declare that it was just a joke, that he just thought it would be funny to do. 

But Oikawa’s breath was coming out rapidly, much like Kuroo’s, hands snaking from his face to inky black hair and tangling themselves in it. Kuroo about purred into the sensation.

“Tooru,” Kuroo warned, worrying his bottom lip. “Where is this coming from?”

There was a pause. Oikawa’s grip tightened in his hair. “Do you not want to?”

“I mean…”

“I’ve thought about it before,” Oikawa admitted, slightly pulling at the strands that made Kuroo’s breath catch in his throat. “Amongst other things. God, Kuroo, I’ve had feelings for you for so long, are you really going to make me say it? Please don’t look at me like you had no idea. You’ve got to be kidding me.”

Kuroo felt like he was burning, like every part of him was on fire. His fingertips, his legs, his chest, his cheeks, his lips.

When Kuroo closed the distance, he knew that he was screwed. The taste of toothpaste was on Oikawa’s tongue and Kuroo figured that it was because Oikawa had brushed his teeth so he could go to bed but none of that mattered right now.

Oikawa’s knees dug into his his hips, pressing him closer and closer, Kuroo sighing as he ran a hand up Oikawa’s toso, feeling each and every inch of burning skin that he could. 

***

Kenma: congratulations!  
Kuroo: what?  
Akaashi: we know now!  
Kuroo: … know what?  
Kenma: about your boyfriend  
Akaashi: about oikawa tooru being your boyfriend to be exact  
Kuroo: bokuto you know what you can fail your math tests with Fs instead of Ds from now on  
Kuroo: find yourself a new tutor  
Bokuto: its not my fault u never tell anyone anything!!!  
Kuroo: i didnt even tell you. how the heck did you know?  
Akaashi: we didnt  
Kuroo: ???  
Kenma: lol  
Bokuto: i mean we officially do now!!!! congrats dude!!!!  
Kuroo: are you fucking with me?  
Bokuto: i saw u guys in the locker room after practice dude  
Bokuto: learn to hide ur matching hickeys  
Bokuto: i told them to pretend like we knew for sure to see if u would admit it  
Bokuto: nice  
Kenma: okay, thats gross. i didnt need to know that one  
Akaashi: i second that.  
Kuroo: sorry guys, i promise its because we agreed not to tell anyone  
Kuroo: oikawa trying to go pro might cause some problems  
Kuroo: pls dont tell anyone  
Bokuto: hey man r u happy with him?  
Kuroo: yeah, i am. i’m really happy he’s around  
Kenma: are you with him right now?  
Kuroo: no, he’s in class right now.  
Akaashi: are you guys serious or is it casual?  
Kuroo: i think serious? it feels like it  
Kenma: can we come meet him?  
Akaashi: !!!  
Akaashi: yes! we were talking about coming up to visit eventually  
Bokuto: HEY HEY HEY!!! PLS DO!!!  
Bokuto: u havent come visit me yet akaashi :’(  
Bokuto: u guys can suffer with me  
Kenma: suffer?  
Bokuto: u should see the way they look at each other!!! its gross. i dont like it  
Kenma: do you guys have gross couple-y pictures yet?  
Kuroo: … a few?  
Bokuto: WHAT?? let us see dude!!!  
Kuroo: (Attachment: 1 Image)  
Kuroo: (Attachment: 1 Image)  
Kenma: gross indeed.  
Akaashi: it seems like youre happy though. im glad to hear that!  
Kuroo: thanks! i really am happy. its been great to have company like oikawa  
Kuroo: bo you better not tell oikawa i said anything when you see him during practice or i will murder you

(Bokuto Koutarou added Oikawa Tooru to the group)

Oikawa: tetsu is just an awkward bean is all and doesnt know how to talk about his feelings (✿◠‿◠)  
Kuroo: ????  
Bokuto: this is the man of the hour guys!!!  
Kuroo: im legit going to kill you.  
Kuroo: its not fair you have his number from volleyball.  
Kenma: but i mean  
Kenma: oikawa’s not wrong.  
Kuroo: -_-  
Bokuto: jeez, is kuroo normally this grumpy w/ u oikawa  
Oikawa: surprisingly no  
Oikawa: he probably will be now that ive entered this chat -w-  
Akaashi: there kuroo goes again  
Oikawa: ?  
Kenma: kuroo loves to ignore our messages when he gets uncomfortable 

(Kuroo Tetsurou left the group)

(Bokuto Koutarou added Kuroo Tetsurou to the group)

(Kuroo Tetsurou left the group)

(Bokuto Koutarou added Kuroo Tetsurou to the group)

Akaashi: he’ll keep adding you back all day, kuroo, you should know that

(Kuroo Tetsurou left the group)

Oikawa: is he actually mad??  
Kenma: nah. i promise that he’s just embarrassed that you were able to read that he told us he was happy and enjoyed having you around  
Oikawa: what a baby hehe  
Oikawa: if you guys do come up to our university, i’d def love to meet you all! tetsu talks about you guys a lot. my friend iwa-chan is coming up at the end of the month if you guys want to come!! it could be so fun!! it would be easier on our schedules too

(Bokuto Koutarou added Kuroo Tetsurou to the group)

(Kuroo Tetsurou removed Bokuto Koutarou from the group)

(Kuroo Tetsurou left the group)

Akaashi: (ᗒᗜᗕ)՛̵̖

***

“Did we really have to meet in the cafeteria?” Kuroo asked, nose scrunched up when he stared at the menu. “This is really where you want to meet everyone for the first time?”

Oikawa scoffed, earnestly studying the cafeteria list of specials. “Hey, I have a lot of money left on my lunch card. It’s not my fault that the college is going to keep it if I don’t spend it this semester. It’s going to go to waste!”

Kuroo sighed, leaning his head on Oikawa’s shoulder, purposefully slacking so all of his weight was pressing the setter down, Oikawa whining at him to get off. Kuroo didn’t. Oikawa didn’t make him.

“Do you still enjoy my company, Tetsu?” 

Kuroo shoved off his boyfriend, listening to Oikawa laugh as Kuroo grabbed the lunch card out of his hands. “Don’t expect this back now.” 

“Oh, come on! Grow up!” But there was a playful lilt to his voice that Kuroo recognized instantly. 

It was Kuroo’s turn to cackle, waving the card and dodging every single time Oikawa went to grab it. The two were going at it for a while, Oikawa getting dangerously close to retrieving his stolen item, but Kuroo was always one step ahead, too quick for him to succeed. 

“Ugh, it’s the gross lovebirds.”

The pair looked up, Kuroo grinning when he saw Kenma and Akaashi standing there, Bokuto in tow. His first year of university was almost over already but he was glad to see his friends still here, and as Oikawa waves and nudges Kuroo slightly, Kuroo is happy that there’s an addition to the group now and might be a future one with Iwaizumi when he meets up with them later in the week.

“Do I have to?” Kuroo groaned when everyone had expectant eyes on him.

“Tetsu, I swear to god—”

His friends followed Oikawa’s lead with a chorus of booing and complaints, Bokuto even giving a proper thumbs down.

“Alright, alright!” He sighed. “So... this is officially my boyfriend, Oikawa Tooru.”

**Author's Note:**

> *heavy breathing* my god that was... a wild ride  
> I would like to think that Kuroo and Oikawa made it through the rest of their time in university. Kuroo becomes a researcher/college professor and Oikawa makes the national team, the two of them going strong despite the physical distance that gets put in between them when either one of them has to travel for work.  
> Can someone also write Oikawa joining the national team and on his first day he runs into Ushijima in the gym just like Hinata did with Kageyama?? That would be absolutely hilarious.  
> It's also 6:30am and I spent all night finishing this up so I'm probably gonna go sleep for 30 years now.  
> Find me on [tumblr!](http://cupofkoushi.tumblr.com)


End file.
